


If that's what you wanted

by iamalwaysyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, So yeah, and i can't figure out anything else to tag, because why not, harry's also tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaysyours/pseuds/iamalwaysyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just shameless smut. Harry riles Louis up so he decides to show Harry who's really the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If that's what you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever. I tried. All mistakes are my own and if you see something wrong and nicely point it out I don't mind fixing it. I would like to thank the lovely Emilie for making me finally write this. Oh, and I got the idea from some tags I once read off of tumblr and didn't save the link, so if this was based off your tags let me know and I'll give you your credit. And if you want to follow me on tumblr, you can normally find me at canlouhaz, but currently it's cindylouwholinson for the holidays. Enjoy!

Harry hadn’t expected this. Okay, maybe he had just a _tiny_ bit. Maybe his intentions with egging Louis on earlier hadn’t been quite so pure. But really, who in their right mind would expect to end up naked with all four limbs tied to their bedposts just for a bit of harmless riling up? Harry supposed maybe he should have seen it coming since it was _Louis_ and Louis was unpredictable when Harry pushed the boundaries just enough to test the water on the other side to see if it was warm. And in this case, the water was as hot as the Sahara desert.

Tugging at the restraints on his wrist again only to receive a glare from Louis, Harry shot him a cheeky smile, going back to lying perfectly still like he’d be instructed to previously. Blinking as he felt the bed shift and heard something in the pillow next to his head, Harry looked up into the other boy’s face, puckering his lips up and hinting. Tsking down at him, Louis patted his cheek, shaking his head no with a broad grin.

“I don’t think you deserve a kiss,” he said solemnly, flicking one of Harry’s nipples and laughing at the hiss he let out.

Giving in, Louis leaned down and teasingly pressed a peck against Harry’s lips, letting out a soft laugh as Harry attempted to chase his lips for more.

“Don’t be greedy, babe,” he chastised with a stern gaze, tugging roughly on a curl to prove his point.

Harry let out another whine, pouting up at Louis. Rolling his eyes fondly, Louis bent down again, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip, chuckling as he got a moan at that. Biting down a bit harder before pulling back and letting go, Louis licked his lips, tapping Harry’s collarbone thoughtfully.

“What to do with you first?” he asked, wrinkling up his nose as he mentally went through his options.

Deciding, Louis moved down Harry’s body, pausing long enough to suck one of his nipples into his mouth briefly, biting down rather hard just to hear Harry grunt out in pain. Kissing the rest of the way down the other boys chest, Louis bypassed his cock with a smirk, moving his mouth to one of his creamy thighs instead, perfectly content to suck a mark there as Harry whined out in frustration. Pinching his knee lightly as he heard the headboard being jerked, Louis removed his mouth, glaring up at Harry until he quieted down again.

“Good boy. Now behave or you won’t get to come tonight,” he said with a small shrug.

Leaning back down again, Louis licked a thick stripe up the underside of Harry’s cock, smirking as his back arched off the bed with a low moan. Taking the head into his mouth, Louis sucked lightly, dipping is tongue into the slit briefly before taking him further down his throat, setting a moderate pace as Harry moaned above him.

Pulling off with a soft pop, Louis just smiled devilishly up at Harry as he glared down at him, obviously displeased with the fact there was no longer a mouth on him. “Okay there babe?” Louis asked sweetly, cackling at the look and mumbled response.

Moving up again and purposefully plopping down on Harry’s lap just to get a low moan of frustration, Louis grabbed for the bottle of lube, flicking the cap open and drizzling some on his fingers. Rubbing it between the pads of fingers, Louis gave Harry a wink before, dipping his hand down and circling his own rim with a slick finger.

“Bet you wish it was your fingers doing this, huh?” he asked, a breathy moan slipping from between his lips as he let one of his fingers enter him. “Feels so good, baby. Wish it was your fingers instead.”

Letting out a breathy laugh as Harry huffs at him, Louis drowns out anything he’s going to say with a moan as he slips in a second finger alongside the first, pumping them in and out slowly. Scissoring them, Louis whines, not quite able to hit the spot he wanted from this angle.

“Can’t reach that spot, can you babe?” Harry asks with a smirk, chuckling at the small whimper he gets in return, attempting to lean up and kiss the pout of his boys lips, cursing as his restraints attempt him from doing so.

“Can’t reach my lips, can you babe?” Louis taunts right back, slipping in a third finger and grinding down on them filthily, letting the occasional moan just to feel Harry squirm underneath him. Smirking down at the curly haired boy, Louis put on the best show he could muster, randomly changing his pace and letting Harry’s name come out in high pitched moans.

“Harry. Can’t wait to ride you. Gonna make you feel so good,” he said, slowing down his pace. Deeming himself ready, Louis pulled all his fingers out, whining softly at the loss but quivering with anticipation at what was to come.

Taking the lube back in hand, Louis drizzled some more over his hand, tossing the bottle aside as his hand found its target, coating Harry’s cock in a nice layer of lube, unable to resist leaning down to lick at the head just to hear him gasp and feel him squirm.

“Lou. I’m ready. Please. Need you,” Harry gasped out, his entire body thrumming with anticipation, pupils blown wide with only a small ring of green around them as he stared up at Louis.

Patting Harry’s hip as he moved, Louis took his cock into hand, giving it a few more strokes before positioning it at his entrance and slowly sinking down wordless, biting his lip to keep all the sounds in. Letting out a small whimper as he bottomed out, Louis stayed still for a minute to adjust before slowing swiveling his hips in small circles, head falling back and eyes fluttering shut as a soft moan escaped. Harry let out a huff of frustration as he attempted to move his hands to Louis’ hips, only to be stopped by his restraints, deciding he didn’t like not being able to touch. “Babe. Untie me. I need to touch you,” he let out, letting out a low moan as his own as Louis continued to move.

“Nope. You don’t deserve to touch. Just lie there and look pretty love,” he said with a smirk, giving a teasing little bounce on Harry’s cock just to draw a delicious groan from him. “Lou. Please,” Harry let out, not even sure what he was begging for. Pouting as Louis continued to swivel his hips in circle, giving the occasional tiny bounce, Harry whined up at him. “Fucking tease. Menace to horny men everywhere,” he grumbled out, jerking at the restraints around his wrist just to have something to do.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” he replied with a wink, biting his lip as he started to move up and down, setting an agonizingly slow pace. “Better?”

“Faster. Please,” Harry got out, poking his lip out at the smirk he was getting. This was not as funny as Louis seemed to think it was. He needed more friction and he needed it now. “I’ll be good. Just more.” Shaking his head no, Louis kept his pace the speed it was, not about to give in no matter how cute Harry looked with his pout. Louis’ intentions were to give him a bit of punishment, not to try and get him off as fast as possible. Leaning down to lick across the butterfly tattoo adoring his boyfriend’s chest, Louis peered up at the other boy from underneath his lashes, shooting him a wink as his mouth trailed up to his right nipple, taking it into his mouth and alternating between licking and biting, smirking as Harry moaned underneath him and the headboard creaked as Harry pulled at the restraints on his wrists.

“Remember what I said earlier about not coming,” Louis said with a look as he pulled away, waiting for Harry to settle down before leaning down to breathe hot hair over his other nipple. “Be still for me baby. Only good boys get to come.”

Once satisfied Harry was going to go back to behaving, Louis wrapped his lips around his other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first, happy to hear Harry whimper and moan above him. Pulling off after a few minutes, Louis gazed happily down at his handiwork, unable to resist tweaking them both just to hear Harry let out a moan at the sensitivity. He’d always loved how sensitive Harry’s nipples were. Maybe one day he’d see how long it would take to get Harry off using nipple clamps and his mouth.

“So good for me baby. Just for that you get a treat,” Louis said, picking up his speed a bit, still keeping it on the slower side before praising Harry again. “Doing so well, aren’t you? My good boy.”

Picking up his pace even more, Louis placed his hands on Harry’s chest, leaning forward and letting out a loud moan as he found the spot he was looking for, making sure to hit it with ever rise and fall of his body.

“Hazzza,” Louis let out, eyes fluttering shut as he continued to move, nails digging into Harry’s skin lightly creating small crescent shaped patterns on his skin. “Baby, feels so good.”

Opening his eyes again to see Harry with his shut, head thrown back against the pillows in ecstasy as a red tint crept across his cheeks in neck, Louis wished he could take a picture, wanting to remember Harry like this all the time. The vulnerability, the pretty shade of red Louis could make him. Harry always looked so pretty when they had sex, something that had Louis craving to engrain the images in his brain forever. 

“So close,” he moans out, taking the echoing moan from the boy beneath him to mean he is too. And well, Louis can’t have that. “Ah ah ah. No coming until I say you can,” he says, giving him a look to convey how serious he was.

Picking up his pace even more as he can fill his orgasm approaching, Louis panted as he thrusts down harder and harder, hitting his prostate with every downward thrust. Letting out a loud moan, Louis came across Harry’s stomach, keening high in the back of his throat as he rode out his orgasm. Slowing his hips down to a halt, he pulled off gently, watching Harry as he leaned down to lick the cum up off his stomach. “Lou Lou Lou. Gonna come. Please, let me come,” Harry panted out, arching his back off the bed slightly as Louis pulled back with a small glare, reaching down to wrap his finger around the base of his cock and squeeze.

“What did I say Harry?” he asked, looking at him expectantly.

Harry whines, hands griping the sheets tightly as he answers. “I can’t come until you say so.”

“And did I tell you to come yet?” Louis asked as Harry drops his gaze guiltily, shaking his head no.

“What was that? Can’t hear you.”

“No Louis,” Harry gets out, toes fingers loosening in the sheets as his impending orgasm disappears. Letting go of his cock once satisfied Harry wasn’t about to disobey him, Louis moved to undo his ankles from the bed, shifting to pull his legs over his shoulders, fingers dancing up the backs of his thighs.

“Remember what I said baby,” is all Louis tells him before he spreads his cheeks apart and licks across his hole, slapping Harry’s bum lightly as he shifts his hips up.

“Harry,” he says in a warning tone, patting his hip as he settles back down, hands finding the sheets once again to hold onto.

Ducking back down, Louis picked up where he left off, alternating between sucking and licking over Harry’s hole, glancing up to see him with his head thrown back, knuckles turning white from how hard he was griping the sheets. Continuing his ministrations with his tongue, Louis prodded at his hole a bit, loving the moan he elicited from Harry.

Teasing the Curly headed boy for a few more minutes, Louis finally gave in and delved his tongue in fully only to receive a loud keen of appreciation from Harry’s lips, hearing the faint pull of his restraints against the headboard as Louis licked at any surface he could find, sensing that his love was close.

Pulling away briefly, Louis kissed Harry’s thigh before saying, “You can come now baby.” Licking across Harry’s hole once more, that was all it took before he was crying out Louis’ name, painting white streaks across his chest to combine with what was left from Louis’ earlier orgasm, body shaking as Louis continued to rim him, Louis only pulling away when Harry started to cry out he was to sensitive.

“Did you learn your lesson?” Louis questioned as he moved up to peck Harry gently on the lips, untying his wrists and kissing across them in silent apology for any pain he’d caused.

“Nope. I think I wouldn’t mind having that punishment again,” Harry sighed, a blissed out smile on his face.

Snorting, Louis just shook his head, trying to hide his fond smile. “I love you,” he whispered, leaning down to capture Harry’s lips in his own before he could answer, pulling back with a small wrinkle of his nose as his hand hit some of the drying come on his chest. “Shower,” he said plainly, hopping off the bed and starting to move across the room towards the bathroom.

“Lou,” Harry called out, waiting til the other boy turned to look at him, eyebrow raised expectantly. “I love you, too.”

Smiling, Louis just nodded. “I know. You can show me how much with a blowjob in the shower,” he said simply, smirking before disappearing into the other room.

Shaking his head, Harry sighed, staying put until he heard the shower start running and his name being called, more than happy to follow Louis into the bathroom, hopefully for round two.


End file.
